Válka Nářků
Mnoho týdnů jsme vás lákali na střípky příběhů, obrázky a videa. Nyní konečně Válka Nářků začala – první velký turnaj Listů League of Legends. Celý turnaj se bude točit okolo prastarého ale i současného konfliktu kmenů ve Freljordu. Nevíte, o co se jedná? Podívejte se na tyto články: *Sneak peek – Válka nářků přichází *Teaser – Válka Nářků přichází *Trailer 1 – Válka Nářků přichází *Trailer 2 – Válka Nářků přichází *Videa Války Nářků *Obrázky a příběhy Války Nářků *Válka Nářků začíná *Válka Nářků začala – turnaj *Válka Nářků a status Listů do konce června *Válka Nářků - Wiki *Prázdninový program na Listech a základní skupiny Války Nářků *Dohrání Války Nářků Dohrání Války Nářků Aktuální stav turnaje Válka Nářků vypadá jako naprostá katastrofa. Týmy se nedokázali domluvit nebo se rozpadly, já jsem neměl čas na organizaci, komunikace vázla. Je načase tento turnaj dohrát s důstojnosti (přeci jen je to první turnaj na Listech). Jelikož volnost byla velice špatná volba, je načase stanovit přísná a pevná pravidla s datem a časem. Organizaci budu zajišťovat osobně. Staré týmy můžou změnit sestavu nebo se znovu přihlásit. Pokud bude málo týmu, můžou se přihlásit nové. Každopádně, pokud neseženu někoho jiného na organizaci, byl tohle poslední 5vs5 turnaj na Listech. Ceny Vítězný tým, jen vyhraje speciální finále, získá 25€! Datum a čas dohrání základních skupin a pavouka Ten je stanoven na 18.7.2014 (případně 19.) v 16:00 v pátek. Všechny týmy a hráči se sejdou v chat místnosti Listy před tímto časem. Finále se odehraje jiný den i se streamem! Možná bude k dispozici i Teamspeak! Přihlášené týmy Každý přihlášený tým, který se chce ještě účastnit, se ozve. Každý kapitán a zástupce si mě v klientu přidá (KrPa). Týmy, jenž odehráli a vyhráli nějaké zápasy, získají 2 body bonus do celkového hodnocení. Nyní může mít tým 6 členů (jednu náhradu) a může si změnit v sestavě hráče (kromě kapitána). Pravidla pro hráče stále platí: rank gold nebo méně. Kapitán napíše přes kontaktní formulář sestavu týmu. Email bude obsahovat seznam hráčů, jejich pozice, ranky a vypsané jméno kapitána a jeho zástupce. Nejpozději do 17.7. 20:00. Nové týmy Pravidla pro přihlášení nového týmu jsou dána takto: #Turnaj se bude pořádat na serveru EUNE. #Přihlásit se musí 6 členný tým, přihlášku podává vybraný kapitán přes kontaktní formulář. Sestava musí být během turnaje pevná, nezměněná. #Rank týmu nebo jednotlivých hráčů v týmu musí být Gold nebo menší. #V přihlášce bude seznam hráčů (jejich herních nicků), jejich herní pozice a ranky. Dále bude vyznačen kapitántýmu a jeho zástupce. #Datum a čas na poslání přihlášek je nejpozději do 17.7. 20:00. #Každý tým (tedy aspoň jeden hráč v týmu) musí mít koupeného minimálně jednoho šampióna Ashe, Sejuani a Lissandra. Postup při bitvě Před začátkem budou zveřejněny tabulky týmů. 1. Založení hry *Jeden z kapitánů týmu založí Custom hru na mapě Summoner’s Rift v módů Tournament Draft. Hru pojmenuje jednoznačně, rozeznatelně od jiných her (např. Valka Narku – „jméno zakládajícího týmu“). Zakládající kapitán pozve své spoluhráče a pomocí nepřátelského kapitána nainvituje nepřátelský tým dle sloupisky. Po oboustranné domluvě se spustí hra, vyberou šampióni. Maximální čekací doba na hráče týmu je 10 min, pak je kontumace (prohraje tým, jemuž nepřijde hra). Je povolen maximálně jeden leave při picku šampiónů (při druhém tým prohraje). 2. Průběh hry *Vyhrává tým, jenž dobude nepřátelskou bázi nebo přinutí nepřítele ke kapitulaci. Hru můžete libovolně streamovat, můžete požádat i o zveřejnění streamu před hrou na našich facebook stránkách. 3. Sběr dat po zápase *Po dohrání hry pořídí oba kapitáni screenshot po-bitevní obrazovky, kde musí být vidět seznam všech hráčů a výhra/prohra týmu a nejlépe i datum a čas ve Windowsech. Jeden kapitán (druhý si jej uchová jako další důkaz v případě problémů) pošle nahraný screenshot buď soukromou zprávou mě (KrPa) nebo na e-mail Listů: listy.leagueoflegends@gmail.com E-mail bude obsahovat: Předmět: Válka Nářků: „názvy obou týmů“. Tělo: Vypsané názvy týmů, datum a čas odehrání zápasu Příloha: Screen z po-bitevní obrazovky. *Kapitán počká na zapsání výsledků a pak může sestavit další hru. Výsledky budou zapsány na Wiki nebo Listech. Zisk bodů v základních skupinách *Za výhru jsou 2 body pro tým. *Za prohru nic. *Za minimum dvou Freljord šampiónů v jakémkoliv týmu 1 bod. *Za maximum čtyř Freljord šampiónů v jakémkoliv týmu 2 body. Dle získaných bodů postoupí týmy a bude vytvořen pavouk. Body budou připsány po doložení výsledků screenshotu. Seznam Freljord šampiónů: *Anivia *Ashe *Braum *Lissandra *Nunu *Olaf *Sejuani *Trundle *Tryndamere *Udyr *Volibear POZOR! Tito šampióni můžou být i zabanováni při výběru. Datum dohrání finále bude zveřejněn později! Ceny do turnaje poskytl náš partner: http://www.herni-kupony.cz Nejlepší prodejce herních kupónů a RP. Obecný popis turnaje Válka Nářků Válka Nářků je turnaj webu Listy League of Legends sponzorovaný webem Herní kupony. Bude to turnaj, který by měl trvat cca 1 měsíc a finále bude streamované. Turnaj se bude odehrávat na mapě Summoner’s Rift a týmy budou po 5 lidech. Dle přihlášených týmů se vytvoří tabulky, ze kterých postoupí ti nejlepší do pavouka. Finále bude speciální se streamem. Ceny pro vítězný tým budou RP. Co je potřeba pro přihlášení týmů: #Turnaj se bude pořádat na serveru EUNE. #Přihlásit se musí 5 členný tým, přihlášku podává vybraný kapitán. Sestava musí být během turnaje pevná,nezměněná. #Rank týmu nebo jednotlivých hráčů v týmu musí být Gold nebo menší. #Každý tým (tedy aspoň jeden hráč v týmu) musí mít koupeného minimálně jednoho šampióna Ashe, Sejuani a Lissandra. #Bonusem pro tým bude každý další vlastněný šampión z Freljordu (viz odkazy nahoře). #Přihláška musí být poddána nejpozději do 16.5.2014 30.5.2014 (prodlouženo), pak budou zveřejněny další informace. Přihlašujte se ve formulářu na stránce O webu, přihláška bude obsahovat: *Nick a e-mail kapitána. *Předmět: Přihláška Války Nářků. *Ve zprávě bude vypsán každý hráč týmu (i kapitán) s jeho nickem v klientu a název týmu. Jakákoliv špatně vyplněná přihláška bude vyřazena. Jak tedy bude turnaj probíhat. *Z přihlášených týmů se sestaví tabulka, kde všechny týmy odehrají vzájemné zápasy a kde budou sbírat body za výhry. V této fázi si budou týmy navzájem určovat datum a čas zápasů a budou si kontrolovat úroveň v rankedech. Výsledky zápasů budou doloženy screenshoty. *Pak se sestaví pavouk, kde se utkají týmy s nejméně body proti týmům s nejvíce body, odtud vzejdou dva finálové týmy. V této fázi si budou týmy navzájem určovat datum a čas zápasů. Výsledky zápasů budou doloženy screenshoty. *Finále se odehraje na 3 kola se streamem a kontrolou týmů Listů. Finále bude mít dané přesné datum a čas. Výtěž si odnese cenu v €. Ceny do turnaje poskytl náš partner : http://www.herni-kupony.cz Nejlepší prodejce herních kupónů a RP. První fáze turnaje Válka Nářků Po měsíčním prodloužení přihlášek se přehoupneme do první fáze. Nyní se konečně dočkáme důležitých informací. Od vydání článku jsou uzavřeny soupisky a začíná dvoutýdenní odpočet. Pro týmy Během těchto dvou (maximálně tří) týdnů budou probíhat boje v základních skupinách. Tabulky rozdělení týmů budou vypsány zítra. Domluva týmů je plně v rukách kapitánů týmu. Zápasy si tedy můžete domluvit dle svého volného času. Každý tým má pevně vypsané své hráče, žádná změna není umožněna. Jakmile se týmy sejdou v lobby, je na nich samotných si pohlídat Ranked úrovně nepřátelského týmu (ať už v klientu nebo na informačních webech: Wiki - Statistiky hráčů). Jakýkoliv dotaz nebo nejasnost napište ma e-mail. Vyřešíme a doplníme zde do článku. *Kontakt: e-mail listy.leagueoflegends@gmail.com , facebook zprávy stránky https://www.facebook.com/ListyLoL , chat místnost v klientu hry Listy, organizátor turnaje ''KrPa ''. *Informace a aktualizace: na webu http://listy-leagueoflegends.eu/ , na stránce Wiki http://cs.leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/V%C3%A1lka_N%C3%A1%C5%99k%C5%AF , na naší facebook stránce https://www.facebook.com/ListyLoL . Pro kapitány Zástupcem týmu je kapitán. Kapitáni dojednávají zápasy a jedná s ostatními kapitány. Každý kapitán si kontroluje tým. Pokud se naskytne neřešitelný problém, kapitán může napsat zprávu na naši facebook stránku, přijít do místnosti Listy v klientu hry nebo mi napsat (KrPa). Po zápase kapitán nahlašuje výsledky a vytváří kontrolní screenshoty! Každý kapitán pošle znovu na e-mail soupis týmu v tomto formátu: "celý název týmu" - "zkratka" Kapitán - "nick" - "pozice v týmu" "nick spoluhráče" - "pozice v týmu" "nick spoluhráče" - "pozice v týmu" "nick spoluhráče" - "pozice v týmu" "nick spoluhráče" - "pozice v týmu" Postup při bitvě 1. Založení hry *Jeden z kapitánů týmu založí Custom hru na mapě Summoner's Rift v módů Tournament Draft. Hru pojmenuje jednoznačně, rozeznatelně od jiných her (např. Valka Narku - "jméno zakládajícího týmu"). Zakládající kapitán pozve své spoluhráče a pomocí nepřátelského kapitána nainvituje nepřátelský tým dle sloupisky. Oba týmy si zkontrolují hráče i ranked úrovně. Po oboustranné domluvě se spustí hra, vyberou šampióni. Maximální čekací doba na hráče týmu je 10 min, pak je kontumace (prohraje tým, jemuž nepřijde hra). Je povolen maximálně jeden leave při picku šampiónů (při druhém tým prohraje). 2. Průběh hry *Vyhrává tým, jenž dobude nepřátelskou bázi nebo přinutí nepřítele ke kapitulaci. Hru můžete libovolně streamovat, můžete požádat i o zveřejnění streamu před hrou na našich facebook stránkách. 3. Sběr dat po zápase *Po dohrání hry pořídí oba kapitáni screenshot po-bitevní obrazovky, kde musí být vidět seznam všech hráčů a výhra/prohra týmu a nejlépe i datum a čas ve Windowsech. Jeden kapitán (druhý si jej uchová jako další důkaz v případě problémů) pošle screenshot na e-mail Listů: listy.leagueoflegends@gmail.com E-mail bude obsahovat: Předmět: Válka Nářků: "názvy obou týmů". Tělo: Vypsané názvy týmů, datum a čas odehrání zápasu Příloha: Screen z po-bitevní obrazovky. *Kapitán nemusí čekat na zapsání výsledků a může domlouvat další hru. Výsledky si pak zkontroluje na Wiki nebo Listech. Zisk bodů v základních skupinách *Za výhru jsou 2 body pro tým. *Za prohru nic. *Za minimum dvou Freljord šampiónů v jakémkoliv týmu 1 bod. *Za maximum čtyř Freljord šampiónů v jakémkoliv týmu 2 body. Dle získaných bodů postoupí týmy a bude vytvořen pavouk. Body budou připsány po doložení výsledků a screenshotu. Seznam Freljord šampiónů: *Anivia *Ashe *Braum *Lissandra *Nunu *Olaf *Sejuani *Trundle *Tryndamere *Udyr *Volibear POZOR! Tito šampióni můžou být i zabanováni při výběru. Tabulky rozdělení týmů Příhlášené týmy KladnoGaming *'ziprt (support)' *BlaBlaFCB (top) *hadeadam (jungle) *Janzic7CZE (mid) *husa7 (adc) TheExcitunX *Top:TheNicKoKoT *Jungle:Jungler Svejk *Mid:GalisekCZ (Bude si kupovat rename takže se možná bude jmenovat jinak) *'Adc:zUzrmAn' *Support:MixtureBoom There is a River in Ward *'Coolluk' *Sylphiee *BufoBufo *doublebubblebuff *planktón Pussycat Dolls *'Krelion' *Stripter *Nilbeleth *Lianetty *Dropi12 Old Elite CZ *kapitán- nugace *beldum *vojtas44czech *vazoun *jára cimrman *dlembor''' ' ExodusT2 *'LeonardoCZE''' *BloodyBrash *Battlenads *DarkWave *lVuSSl eGaming Academy *'A Sklick0' *Derdyn *CZSpeeDer9CZ *Cikanec *Damos216 We are Revenge - WaRev *Kapitán - SSinthor - Top lane *Odispoon - Jungle *Slagee - Mid lane *Argoneff - AD carry *Pogoer - Suppor *OwewO - Náhradník Donini synové *'Robin Underwood' *Motomi *Anabeth Chaseová *Ajtro *P4v3ls Fatfeeders – FARTx *Kapitán – Aengeli *Cojavimek *CZPepik5226 *placik123 *dawe33 *pablocapillo Rolling Thunders - RT *tukanek - supp *Kapitán - TheSemplex- jungle *SG son1q - adc *apr gooster.- mid *im hodor- top The Raging Shark *'Supprot: RST Memph' *top: RST Mirec *jungle: RST Anonimek *mid: RST Sorgunr *ADC: RST Saska TheRevengeOfFreljord - TRoFR *Kapitán - TroyLeeStackCZ - jungle *BelphegorCZ - mid *Lionnel - top *Whitecrowler - adc *MBury - support ExPendablesCZSK *'xXxRICHIxXx (kapitán)' *Urbyc *LeciBOT *Coonesak *jumper16 IcyDestiny – ICDE *Kapitán – 13Roman13 – mid *Trumpajzlik – top *jursa100 – adc *Honeydevile – supp *BayNightcore – jungle Kategorie:Komunita